The Ultimate Life and The Outer Senshi
by Crossoverman
Summary: Shadow and Amara meet up once again.She has a second chance with him and he accepts.What will Shadow do now?Well,read and find out.ShadowxAmara very present.
1. Chapter 1 Emo Prince and Outer Senshi

**Based on characters created by Sonic Team and Naoko Takeuchi**

**Chapter 1 The Emo Prince and The Outer Senshi**

The Emo King we all know as Shadow is on top of a pole in Tokyo pondering about what to do now.After all he's already destroyed Devil Doom,and now there's nothing to do."Aaaaaaah!" a girl screamed.Shadow looked at what it was.He saw a girl in weird clothing,it's Sailor Uranus!Some Eggman robots were scouting for Chaos Emeralds and she happened to attack one of them.But all her attack did was make a hole in it.She's surrounded by five Eggman robots.It seemed like the end of her life was near and Shadow was going to leave her for dead but for some reason he couldn't.Strangely,the girl didn't remind him of Maria.Weird isn't it,that he'd help her.SHADOW TO THE RESCUE!Sailor Uranus closed her eyes awaiting the end but she opened them witnessing Shadow slicing the robots with his foot and all his coolness and emo-ness."You!" Shadow and Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Oh Shadow,it's so great to see you again," Sailor Uranus said in a heartfelt tone.She then smacked Shadow across his face."What the hell was that for?" Shadow asked."I called on you lots of times before and you never showed up!" Sailor Uranus cried."I was saving the world while you were out doing whatever the hell it was you were doing!" Shadow yelled."I was out saving the world too!Shadow, there were lots of times I needed your help," Sailor Uranus said."Let me guess,you became very close to a friend of yours," Shadow said."Yeah,but I was only masking my sadness.All that time I wanted to be close to you.I wanted you,Shadow," Sailor Uranus said.She's holding his hands together."Never have I seen such concern for me since...Maria," Shadow thought.The image of Maria flashed in his head."You crushed my hopes Shadow.But now that you're here we can be together.Shadow please don't crush my heart this time," Sailor Uranus pleaded."Think I'll take that offer of yours," Shadow smiled."Really?" Sailor Uranus asked."Sure.Besides,it's not like I've got anything better to do," Shadow said."Oh thank you Shadow!Can bring me to my house?" Sailor Uranus asked."Okay," Shadow said.He grabbed Sailor Uranus and held her in his arms and brought her home.

Now of course you're all wondering how Shadow and Amara met.Well it was sometime before Shadow arrived in Station Square he was in Tokyo.He saw Amara ganged up on by some Negaverse junkies.He wanted to leave her for dead,but for some reason he couldn't and reluctantly helped her.She witnessed Shadow destroying those Negaverse junkies and instantly fell in love with him."Who are you?" Amara asked."I'm Shadow,Shadow The Hedgehog," he said."Nice,I'm Amara Tenoh," she said.Shadow then began to leave."Wait!Will I ever see you again?" Amara asked."It's most likely our paths will cross over again," Shadow said.He then started skating towards Station Square."I'll never forget you Shadow,my Emo Prince," Amara thought.After that night she'd often hum _Someday My Emo Prince Will Come_,and dream of being with Shadow.

Now here's Amara meeting Michelle,enjoy.Amara was competing at the race wishing Shadow was there."I wish my Emo Prince was here," Amara thought.Shadow is at the ARK and felt her thoughts."That girl,I just felt her thoughts.This is crazy.I should probably go see what she wants,but keeping my promise to Maria is more important than some stupid girl!The humans will pay!But maybe she doesn't have to die?Grrrr,what I am saying!?Although...dammit!Get her out of my head!" Shadow thought.When Amara met Michelle she was pretty miffed at Shadow not being there."You seem pretty miffed," Michelle said."I was hoping to see someone here,but he didn't.Huh,my Emo Prince," Amara said.Michelle and the other girl were like O...K.Now I skip over to the important part.A hideous monster jumped Amara and Sailor Neptune saved her "Deep Submerge!" The monster became what it truly was,some boy."You're not my Emo Prince," Amara said."Who is this 'Emo Prince' ?" Sailor Neptune asked."He's the greatest person ever.He saved from some creatures just like that one that you faced.Well,actually he's a hedgehog.Huh Shadow," Amara said."An emo hedgehog?You were just dreaming," Sailor Neptune said."It wasn't a dream!He really does exist!" Amara yelled."I'm leaving before I catch the disease," Sailor Neptune said and left."I swear,one day I'll show you that he does exist," Amara said.Shadow also felt this and felt like beating up Sailor Neptune."What's this?Now I really feel like beating up a certain someone.But who?And why?" Shadow thought.

Now you fans remember practically everything about every episode are going to have to piece where this goes(I'm prety sure it's where almost all the Sailor Scouts except Sailor Moon die)."SHADOW!PLEASE HELP MEEEEE!" Sailor Uranus shouted."When will you get through your thick skull?It was just a dream!He doesn't exist!" Sailor Neptune yelled."Shadow..." Sailor Uranus cried.She kept on crying.Shadow wasn't near the intruder at the point of the cannon(aka Sonic) and he felt this."What's this?That girl,I have to help her!But,I must keep my promise to Maria!" Shadow thought.The struggle of which decision to make tore him up inside."Go fulfill your promise to Maria.After all,fulfilling that promise is more important than helping a stupid girl," a mysterious voice said.This person was using his powers to manipulate Shadow's mind.Now usually Shadow would be immune to this sort of thing but his mind is in a delicate state right now."Yes," Shadow said."Now go," the person commanded and Shadow headed towards his destination.Now there are only two people capable of doing something like that:Black Doom and Wiseman.Since Black Doom would only be able paralyze Shadow by reviving memories that would cause him much pain,that rules him out.Which leaves us with Wiseman who it was.

Now here's the alternate route,if Shadow decided to help Sailor Uranus,enjoy(if this was what happened on that episode of Sailor Moon then that would be so kickass)."Screw my promise to Maria!Someone needs me right now!Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled.He used his feelings to figure out where Sailor Uranus was and appeared at there.He pulled her out of the blast and held her in his arms(_His World instrumental_ plays).Her love for him resparked."Shadow," Sailor Uranus said."You're...dying?So I came here for nothing," Shadow said."Not for nothing...I got to see you one last time...and that fills my heart with much happiness," Sailor Uranus said."I promise I will always be with you," Shadow cried.Sailor Uranus closed her eyes and kissed Shadow and he closed his eyes.Now either their love for each or Queen Serenity would of brought Sailor Uranus back to life.She stopped fading away(_His World instrumental_ ends).Her,Shadow,and Sailor Moon stepped forth to confront Chaos Galaxia(_All Hail Shadow_ Crush 40 remix plays)."Is this the Sailor Scouts secret weapon?A puny black hedgehog," Chaos Galaxia said."If you're so sure of your power,then why don't you try it on me?" Shadow asked."Are you crazy?" Sailor Moon asked."Just watch," Shadow said.Chaos Galaxia sent a blast at Shadow.However,the blast did nothing to him."Is all you can do?Let me show you what real power is like.Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled.His attack made three holes in Chaos Galaxia."Don't kill her," Sailor Moon said."Why?" Shadow asked."Because,she's one of us.She's just being posessed by Chaos," Sailor Uranus said."Fine,I'll distract her while you figure out a way to heal her," Shadow said."Fools,even if you succeed your planet is still doomed," Chaos Galaxia said.She showed them the image of the ARK.The Biolizard was fused with it."The ARK shall collide with Earth destroying it," Chaos Galaxia said."Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported to the ARK.Him and Sonic used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow and saved Earth from the ARK.Sonic went back into the ARK and Shadow fell down to Earth."Maria,forgive me,but I must keep another promise," Shadow said.He turned back into his normal form.The Chaos Emeralds fell to Earth but got sucked into the Negaverse.The only ones Shadow could save were the green one and the yellow one."Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported to where Chaos Galaxia,Sailor Moon,and Sailor Uranus are.I can't really pick up after there so you're just going to have to imagine what happens next.

Now here's after the battle and everyone's on Earth.It's night and Shadow's on the roof of Amara's house and she has joined."Hey,what'cha thinking about?" she asked."It's just I promised Maria revenge on you humans.She was one of you,and you other humans killed her," Shadow said."What was she like?" Amara asked."She was such a kind and loving girl.She's frail in appearance,but strong in heart.She's the only person besides you that ever showed me kindness.She died wishing for revenge," Shadow said."Oh Shadow,she wouldn't of wanted the destruction of the world.In fact,I bet her last words were 'Shadow I beg of you,please do it for me...for a better future!For all the people who live on that planet...give them a chance to be happy... Let them live their dreams,Shadow,I know you can do it.That's the reason why you were brought into this world.Sayonara,Shadow The Hedgehog' ," Amara said.She was right,and her words brought back the memory of Shadow's true promise to Maria."You're right,thank you," Shadow said,he started crying."You loved her,didn't you?" Amara asked."Yeah,but she's dead now," Shadow said."But you'll always have me," Amara said."Except for the fact that I'm a hedgehog and you're a human," Shadow said."Well,we'll find a way to get around that," Amara said.A new ally would help them do that.Who this person is shall be revealed at the end of the story.


	2. Chapter 2 Shadow The Human?

**Chapter 2 Shadow The...Human?**

Now I think we all know what happens next.Amara and Michelle are in Amara's house."Michelle you won't believe what happened to me last night," Amara said."Let me guess you ran into your imaginary 'Emo Prince' ," Michelle said."Oh really I don't exist?" Shadow said as he appeared like out of nowhere."Whoa," Michelle said surprised."Told you he was real," Amara said."Wow,I can't believe that such an emo hedgehog is real," Michelle said."Believe it," Shadow said."Now,Shadow-" Amara was interrupted by Michelle."Don't tell you plan to go out with him.Don't you know how you'd look?" she asked."Well,then it looks like there's no point in me being here any longer," Shadow said as he left."Wait.Shadow," Amara said,but Shadow wasn't about to have his mind changed."Well,I'd better get going," Michelle said.She left too.Amara decided to take a walk and figure out how to solve this dilemma.

While out walking Amara met up with Serena.She decided to ask her for help."Hey Serena," Amara said."Hey Amara,what is it?" Serena asked."I need your help you see,there's this guy-" Amara was interrupted by Serena."Ooooh,a guy.What's his name?What's he like?" She continued on with a lot more questions."Look the problem is that he's just so different," Amara said."Well,the most I can offer is the Luna Pen," Serena said.She took it out."Hmm,that should work.Thank you," Amara said as she took it.She headed back for her house.

Shadow was at the park and he spotted a flower the same color as Amara's hair.He thought of her when he saw it.He wanted to leave but he couldn't.So he decided to pick it and headed for Amara's house.

When Amara got to her house she went to her room and took out her Chaos Emerald(it's the yellow one).She then took out the Luna Pen and added the Emerald's power to it."Chaos Emerald please,lend your power to this magic item," she said.The Chaos Emerald started shooting a beam at the Luna Pen and disappeared.It became the jewel on top of the Luna Pen.

Shadow entered Amara's house and gave her the flower.Amara actually dressed like a girl rather than a gemtleman(just for Shadow)."I thought of you when I saw it," Shadow blushed,he turned around."Wait Shadow," Amara said.Shadow turned around to see what she wanted."Moon Power!" she yelled.A beam shot out of the Luna Pen transforming Shadow into a human.Try to imagine transformation sequence that suits Shadow with the _Invincible_ jingle from _Shadow The Hedgehog_ playing.To help you imagine a human Shadow I will provide sensory details.He has black,spiky hair with blood red streaks,a black shirt with a white symbol where his white fur was,black pants,black gloves,and no rings on his wrists and shoes.The only thing that didn't change was his air shoes(except for the ring part).He tried to use his Chaos powers but he couldn't."Hmm,I can't use my Chaos powers in this form," he thought."You're just as sexy and emo as ever," Amara blushed."Thanks," Shadow blushed."Now c'mon,there's so much to do," Amara said as she grabbed hold of Shadow hand and pulled him along.He followed.

Amara pulled Shadow to a burger joint where they had their first date."So Shadow tell me about yourself," Amara said.Shadow didn't want to though since he's pretty much always being an enigma."Shadow,you're really going to have to let go of this enigma thing if we're going to have a relationship," Amara said and held Shadow's hand.He felt the warmth of a woman's touch."Well,I was born on the space colony ARK.I spent most of my years there.In my true hedgehog form I'm 55 years old,but in this human I'd have to say I'm 15 years old," Shadow said."Hm,so that's only two years younger than me," Amara said."If I may continue,for music,I've always liked this song," Shadow said.He then sang _Immigrants Song_.For those of you who can't imagine a singing voice for Shadow just imagine him singing it with the exact same singing voice as Led Zepplin.If there was going to be a Sonic The Hedgehog movie,an actual movie I'd cast Led Zepplin for Shadow's singing voice.Shadow told lots of other things about himself,and Amara told him lots of things about herself."Hahah,it truly is a shame I wasn't there fighting alongside you and the other Sailor Scouts against Beryl.It would of been so easy for me to destroy her," Shadow said."I bet it would," Amara said softly.

Next,they went to the fair.Shadow saw a game that offered Shadow plushies."Do you want me to win you a Shadow plushie?" he asked."Nah,why have a plushie when I've got the real thing," Amara said.Shadow smiled.It was night and they were on the ferris wheel.It stopped as they were on the top and they cuddled together.They left the fair at midnight.They came across a theatre and it was showing _Black Christmas_."Hey Shadow,this theatre's showing _Black Christmas_.Ya wanna see it?" Amara said."Sure,why not," Shadow replied.They went into the theatre and saw the movie.Usually something this demented would scare Amara but she wasn't scared."I thought for sure that movie would scare you," Shadow said."Well,I'm never afraid,so long as I have my Emo Prince by my side," Amara said."Emo Prince?" Shadow questioned."Well you don't have an Emo Queen do you?" Amara asked."Well no but-" "Well then I can be your Emo Queen," Amara said."Yeah but you're not very emo," Shadow said."So,there can be a Queen of England who's not even 1 British.So same deal here," Amara said."I guess so," Shadow said."Now let's go home." Shadow slept on the couch and Amara slept in her bed.

When Shadow woke up that morning he was back to being his regular hedgehog self.Amara gasped at Shadow being back to his regular form."It seems the effects last till the next day.Probably because interference from my Chaos powers." He took out his Chaos Emerald(it's the green one)."Which means that two Chaos Emeralds should make me human for two days," Shadow said.The Chaos Emerald added it's power to the Luna Pen.Now the diamond on top of it is half yellow-half green."Moon Power!" Shadow was once again a human.They had another fun day.That night,Shadow was sleeping with Amara in her bed.All he was wearing were black boxer shorts.The next day they once again had lots of fun.That night they met at the harbor(or whatever the place was with the quote "I will always be in love with you").Amara and Shadow embraced each other."Oh Shadow,I wish the effects were permanent," Amara cried."As do I," Shadow said.They then kissed and Shadow was so happy.He started crying."You've made me...so happy," Shadow cried."Even happier than Maria made you?" Amara asked."Well,with Maria my head was clouded by so many question there was no room for happiness," Shadow said."Oh Shadow." They headed back home.

Too bad even in these happy times evil can still be ployying it's heinous crimes.AKA Robuttnik.


	3. Chapter 3 The Plot Unfolds

**Chapter 3 The Plot Unfolds**

Eggman was about to try his new _Regenerator_ on a rock."Sir,we couldn't find the last two Chaos Emeralds," an Eggman robot said."WHAT!?Oh well,five should be enough to power my machine.Plus there that echidna's Master Emerald," Eggman said.He activated his machine.A blinding light filled the room.The machine blew up from all the power it had.In place of where the rock was Black Doom is.The rock was in fact a piece of him."YOU!" Eggman shouted."Listen,I know we've had our differences,but if we work together..." "We could conquer the world," Eggman said."Precisely but,there is one more person who can help us.But she is dead," Black Doom said."Then how are supposed to bring her back?" Eggman asked."We go to the moon.There lies a staff that has unlimited power," Black Doom said."Right we'll take my Egg Genesis.But you better right about this," Eggman said.He took his five Chaos Emeralds with him.

All was peaceful in the Moon Kingdom.Eggman and Black Doom were plotting how to steal Queen Serenity's staff.The Egg Genesis shot knockout gas at the palace.Eggman stormed the palace stealing Queen Serenity's staff.It turned silver and metallic and had the Eggman symbol on top of it as soon as he grabbed it.Back at the Egg Genesis the villians were happy."Now give me the staff," Black Doom commanded.The staff turned all Black Arms-like as soon as Black Doom held it.He transported them to the Negaverse,and then brought Queen Beryl back to life."Thanks for reviving me Black Doom," she said."Yes,but now on to more important matters.Is _he _ready?" Black Doom asked."Let's find out," Beryl said.The villians went to a capsule in a far corner.Queen Beryl checked to see if what was inside was ready to come out."Almost ready," she said."Robotnik,place your Chaos Emeralds in the consoles," Black Doom said.He did so."Now how are we going to conquer the world?" Eggman asked.The villians of course spent a lot of time plotting.

**Sub-Chapter Dreams of an Absolution**

(_Dreams of an Absolution _performed by Lee Brotherton plays)It was night and Amara and Shadow(in human form) were taking a walk.An Eggman robot(the Egg Snake) appeared before and scanned them.It then went into assault for the Chaos Emeralds.Shadow grabbed and held Amara in her arms as he skated away from.He came to the harbor where he gave the Egg Snake the slip.It fell into the water but that didn't short circuit it."Great I'm stuck in this human form and your attacks won't do much to that machine.But,I promise I will protect you," Shadow told Amara."Thank you," Amara said.Shadow nodded.He skated away from the Egg Snake but still kept in pursuit."Do you think you'd be able to destroy it's power source from inside?" Amara asked."Probably," Shadow replied.He stopped an the Egg Snake engulfed them.They headed towards it's power source.When they were at it Shadow started punching and kicking at it.He did the most he could with his diminished strength and it was enough.The Egg Snake started to blow up from the inside.Shadow once again held Amara in his arms,skated out of there and made it.They then went back home.(_Dreams of an Absolution_ ends)

Ever since Michelle first saw Shadow she couldn't get him out of her head.She eventually came to the conclusion that she fell in love with him.Shadow(in hedgehog form) was at Amara's house but she wasn't there.Michelle was there and had something to tell him."Where's Amara?" he asked."She's out running some errands.You know ever since you started hanging out with her,Amara's been dressing more like a girl and less like a gentleman," Michelle said."Guess all she needed was a man to look good for,"Shadow said.He started to head out."Wait Shadow." Michelle ran up and embraced Shadow."Shadow,I love you," Michelle cried."And what are you going to do about it?" Shadow asked.Michelle rose up."Well,I'll let you decide who want to be with.But we all know who that is," Michelle said.Shadow then left and later,so did Michelle.

"Well,I know what will make a great staller," Black Doom said.He grabbed the moon staff and opened a portal to where Sailor Galaxia.He gave the staff to Eggman."And what's this supposed to do?" he asked."Just tell the lady you see there where Shadow is," Black Doom commanded.Eggman took the portal and it closed.He ended up where Sailor Galaxia is."Who are you?" she asked."Just tell me something,have ever heard of someone named Shadow?" Eggman asked."Yes,that bastard caused me so much pain.Do you know where he is?" Sailor Galaxia asked."Even better,I can open a portal that will take you there," Eggman said.He opened a portal to Earth."Thank you," Sailor Galaxia said."Your welcome,and be sure to give him hell," Eggman said.The portal closed after Sailor Galaxia entered it.Eggman went back to the base.

It's night and Shadow(in hedgehog form) is taking a stroll with Amara."Galactica Magnum!" A blast was fired at Shadow which he managed avoid."Sailor Galaxia,why are you trying to kill Shadow?" Amara asked."Because,he's the one who destroyed my solar system.He killed everyone I knew and loved!But now,I will have my revenge," Sailor Galaxia said as she prepared her ultimate attack."This can't be," Shadow said."Oh but it is," Black Doom told Shadow.He was talking to him telepathically."Black Doom!?But I destroyed you!" Shadow yelled."I told you I would be back.Maybe this will jog your memory of what you did," Black Doom said."Ugggggh..." The pain of the dark memories paralyzed Shadow.He was remembering everything.

Black Doom had some sort of limited power source that amplified the power of Chaos Control.He borrowed Shadow from Gerald to use him to destroy Sailor Galaxia's solar system.He also borrowed some soldiers from the Negaverse to get heart crystal(they fuel the black comet).Shadow was unstoppable.When he was on Sailor Galaxia's planet he destroyed people here and there.Sailor Galaxia's mom was preparing the escape pod.Shadow then came in but she managed to flip the lever allowing Sailor Galaxia to escape from him.Her mom used an attack on him but it did nothing.He stuck his hand through her left breast,ripped her heart out and crushed it."The name's Shadow.Remember and fear it," Shadow said."MOOOOOOOM!" Sailor Galaxia shouted as she witnessed Shadow killing her mother.You can just imagine the emotional scarring from this."I promise, I will destroy him.You'll pay for this Shadow," Sailor Galaxia vowed.

Now that flashback's over.Sailor Galaxia was about to release her attack on Shadow but Amara ran up in front of him in the way of the attack."Get out of the way!" Sailor Galaxia commanded."No!" "Why are you protecting him?You know what he's done," Sailor Galaxia said."I don't care." Amara embraced Shadow."I love him." She turn back to the defensive pose she was in."So if you're going to kill him you're going to have to go through me to do it!" she yelled.Tears were dripping down her face.Sailor Galaxia saw how much Shadow meant to Amara and decided to let him go on one condition."Very well Shadow,you may live.But answer me this:Have you truly put your dark past behind you?" Sailor Galaxia asked."Yes," Shadow replied.Sailor Galaxia teleported out of there.


	4. Chapter 4 FaceOff

**Chapter 4 Face-Off**

On this day Black Arms and Eggman robots started attacking Tokyo,but Shadow managed to destroy them,and Sailor Uranus couldn't really help much.The other Sailor Scouts met up with them."Are you...Shadow?" Sailor Moon asked."Yeah." The Sailor Senshi got ready to attack Shadow."Don't hurt him," Sailor Uranus said."But he's evil," Sailor Mars said."Yeah,did forget what he did," Sailor Mercury said."Listen I've put my dark past behind me.Besides if I were really evil I would of killed you all by now.We need to get to this so-called Negaverse,but I can only transport 2 people at a time with my Chaos Control.If Sonic were here we could combine our Chaos Controls to make a portal to that place.What?" Shadow said.

Sonic,Tails and Knuckles were riding in the Tornado 2.They saw Shadow and thought he may have a lead to where Eggman is and of course,landed in that area."Hey Shadow.Whoa,what kind of crowd are hanging out with?" Sonic asked."Shadow do you know where Eggman is," Tails said."I have a pretty good idea.But we'll need to combine our Chaos Controls," Shadow said giving Sonic his other Chaos Emerald."Chaos Control!" A portal opened up,Sonic gave Shadow back his Chaos Emerald,and everyone enter the portal."So this is the Negaverse," Shadow said."Pretty empty," Sonic said."Ahem,this place you're has been renamed 'The Ultimate Kingdom of Evil'.But here's Devil Doom," Eggman broadcasted.

Devil Doom rose up but Shadow stuck his hand through his eye."Graaaah,have you forgotten what I told you the last time we faced each other?You were created to aid Queen Beryl," Devil Doom said and died.They proceeded forward and faced Eggman and Cyber-Beryl.Eggman turned Beryl into a machine so that Sailor Scouts couldn't do anything."Haha,now that Beryl's a machine you puny 'Sailor attacks' won't do a thing," Eggman said."But you'll still have me to deal with," Sonic said."Which is why I have this cannon set on rodent-fry," Eggman said.He's sitting in the cannon seat.

They engaged in combat and Sonic was just too fast for Eggman.He stood on top of Cyber-Beryl and taunted Eggman."Oh I'm not falling for that!" Eggman yelled."Then I'll just have to press the button myself," Sonic said.He pressed the button to fire.Unfortunately for Eggman the cannon was pointed at Cyber-Beryl and it destroyed her.The Master Emerald was fueling her and Knuckles took it back.Sonic destroyed Eggman's cannon.He used the moon staff to teleport himself to the Moon Kingdom and he conqered it in a very short time."Well if I can't take over the world I'll settle for the next best thing:The Moon Kingdom," he said.

The capsule in a far corner exploded."Chaos Control!" What came out of teleported everyone except Shadow and Sailor Uranus to Tokyo.They separated while Shadow and Sailor Uranus had to face what came out the capsule.


	5. Chapter 5 The Two Sons of Doom

**Last Chapter The Two Sons of Doom: Brother against Brother**

When the smoke cleared the person who was standing across from Shadow and Sailor Uranus is Zoisite.But this Zoisite is different than the one you saw in the anime.He's male and not gay or feminine,and he has not-so girly long hair that's black with blood red streaks.

"Black hair...with blood red streaks?Who are you?!" Shadow asked."I am Zoisite," he said."That can't be!We defeated you," Sailor Uranus said."The Zoisite you and the other Sailor Scouts faced is a fake.I'm the real deal.I am the original ultimate life form created from the genes of Black Doom and Queen Beryl which makes me your brother and her the closest thing you have to a mom.However, something went wrong and I came out a failure.But now the errors have been fixed and I can carry out what I'm supposed to," Zoisite said."No!Damn you!It's not true!" Shadow yelled.He didn't want to accept the fact that there is another ultimate form."But it is true,Little Brother,and now I'll kill you TRAITOR," Zoisite said.He took out his sword and nearly killed Sailor Uranus but Shadow stopped him and broke his blade.He threw it away.

(_Never Turn Back_ plays) Shadow and Zoisite engaged in the ultimate fisticuffs battle.Shadow couldn't get any hits on Zoisite but he got a few shots on Shadow."Black Rose Shower!" A whole bunch of black rose petals flew towards Shadow.He managed to avoid most of them but one cut him very deep almost right down to the bone."Aaaaaah!" "Second born second rate." Shadow continued on his assault but his efforts were worthless."Chaos Javelin!" The two thunderballs of red energy things clashed.When they did it was pretty even power but Zoisite was stronger.Shadow got three deep wounds in his hand.Zoisite kicked him up and stomped him straight to the ground.When he landed he coughed up a lot of blood and seemed dead.(_Never Turn Back _ends)

The 2 Chaos Emeralds shadow fell to his hands."The last Chaos Emeralds,you shouldn't of Little Brother," Zoisite said sarcastically.He took the Emeralds.Sailor Uranus ran up to Shadow."SHADOOOW!!!!!!" The Chaos Emeralds floated around Zoisite and he used their power to become Super Zoisite.All the black parts of his hair became gold colored.He laughed maniacally for a bit.Sailor Uranus cried and her tears fell on Shadow and he budged.He rose still rarin' to fight.

(_Dreams of an Absolution _Jun Senoue remix plays) "I am the only ultimate life form.And I...won't allow you to hurt anyone I care about!" Shadow yelled.His rings on his wrists and shoes shattered.He turned into a human (imagine a transformation sequence that suits Shadow) only,he has white hair with blood red streaks in it,he's wearing a white vest-jacket thing,white gloves,even his pants are white.The only thing that didn't change were his air shoes(except for the ring part).This form is known as Saint Shadow.In this form he's even more powerful than he is when he's in his super form.

"A few parlor tricks isn't going to save you!" Zoisite yelled.He kept on punching Shadow but he avoided his blows waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.When it came Shadow kicked Zoisite in the head.His whole head shattered and the blood came oozing out.Shadow obliterated Zoisite and the seven Chaos Emeralds are floating around him."Grab ahold," Shadow said.Sailor Uranus embraced him."Chaos Control!" (_Dreams of an Absolution _Jun Senoue remix ends)

Shadow teleported them to the Moon Kingdom."Hello Doctor," Shadow said.He punched him,grabbed the moon staff and sent the doctor back to Earth.He also sent the Chaos Emeralds across Earth but kept the green Emerald and gave Queen Serenity back her staff.Shadow then reverted back to his normal form."Thank you.Who are you?" she asked."I'm Shadow.By the way,can you do me a favor," Shadow asked."And what would that be?" Queen Serenity said."Can you turn me into a human?" Shadow asked."Why certainly," Queen Serenity said.She was about to turn Shadow into a human but he interrupted her."But,I want to retain my strength and my Chaos powers.After all,if the world's in trouble again I don't want to get stuck in the sidelines," he said."Very well," Queen Serenity said.She then turned Shadow into a human.She also gave him a white _Shadow The Hedgehog _emblem that can transform him into Saint Shadow.Amara embraced him."C'mon,let's go home.Chaos Control."

In the future they have a daughter:Sailor Emo aka Keira.She has Shadow's powers,strength and powers similar to Amara's.She has long black hair with blood red streaks in it and when she's in Sailor form she has black gloves,a black skirt with blood red streaks,white body suit,and black boots.At times she can be as much of a badass as Shadow.


End file.
